Power Rangers Episode Drabbles
by Psycho Tangerine
Summary: Just some short stories based on whatever episode I watch at random. May or may not be humorous depending on what I come up with.
1. Wizard for a Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Hi, I'm starting a new series. No idea why, I just felt like it. Each time I watch an episode (at random of course), I'll write a very brief story based on it. I'm not sure if they'll all be humor-related. I just haven't decided yet. I guess it's just a mental exercise of sorts for me.

**Power Rangers Episode Drabbles**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Based on: Wizard for a Day**

"Outdo me, will he?" grumbled Billy as he fervently reread all his science books. Although he had been happy to have been saved from being blue liquid for the rest of his life, he was also upset that Rocky, of all people, had been able to figure out the chemical equations needed.

"So," said Tommy as he flopped down next to Billy at the 'Ranger table' in the juice bar, "which tie do you think Mr. Wilton would like better?" He held out two ties in front of Billy, completely unaware of the Blue Ranger's dark mood. He had another month in chemistry. But as long as he gave his teacher a new tie every week, he was guaranteed an A.

"Ooh, polyester!" exclaimed Billy as he grabbed the ties from Tommy. "Just what I need to complete my experiment, and show Rocky once and for all who's the scientific genius around here!" He dropped the ties into a bubbling beaker that he had set up along with other chemistry paraphernalia on the table in front of him.

"KABOOM!" The experiment exploded, landing purple and green goop on Billy and Tommy.

"My experiment!" whined Billy.

"My easy A!" whined Tommy.

"Hehehehe," snickered Rocky as he passed by, holding his "Chemistry for Dummies" book behind his back.

AN: Yes, I know it was short. I plan to keep these short. Please review and let me know if I should do more.


	2. A Matter of Trust

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Number two in this series. This is embarrassingly short. Sorry.

**Power Rangers Episode Drabbles**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Based on: A Matter of Trust**

(Before this scene was rewritten to satisfy the censors)

"You look just like your mother," said Captain Mitchell's old fishing buddy as Dana adjusted the sling on his arm.

"You knew my mother?" asked Dana.

"In more ways than one," replied the man with a knowing wink.

"Huh?"

My old buddy, William, never could get things 'swimming' after his negative proton debacle with the exploding Command Center.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just call me, Daddy."

Dana fainted.

AN- Okay, okay, I know. I really drew a blank on this one. And I know that Billy and Capt. Mitchell were not the same person, their ages were too far apart. I just had to put that in there for those who still think so. Maybe the next episode will actually give me an idea.


	3. Return of Thunder

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Number three in this series.

**Power Rangers Episode Drabbles**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Based on: Return of Thunder Pts 1-4**

"You're one of us now," Shane told the Thunder Ranger brothers.

"All right!" cried Blake. "I get to stare at Tori in her tight spandex all day long."

Tori glared at him.

"Uh, did I just say that out loud?"

"Yeah, you did," replied Hunter. "So," he continued in order to distract Tori whose eyes were now blazing, "I can't wait for our first assignment together."

"Well, what do you know," announced Sensei. "You don't have to wait any longer."

"Really?" asked Blake. "What is it?"

"The Easter Bunny needs you to help him deliver his baskets."

"Oh wow!" cried Blake and Hunter as they jumped around. "Whoohoo! Yippee!" They stopped jumping suddenly.

"Wait, are you putting us on?" asked Blake.

"No, Sensei's really serious," replied Shane. "After that, we're going to collect teeth for the Tooth Fairy."

"Of course he's putting us on," Hunter told his brother. "The Easter Bunny doesn't need our help yet. Easter's not until next month."

"Whoa Dude," laughed Dustin, "that's just pathetic. No way will I ever let one of those evil ninjas trick me." He pointed at the Bradley brother and continued laughing. "Huh?" he asked as Tori slapped a letter into his hand.

"Read it and weep, _Dude_."

Dustin read the letter. "A subpoena?! For what? You ruined my bike! I should sue you!"

"Ha!" retorted Tori. "We went over that bike. It was missing seven nuts and bolts before you even gave it to me. Some mechanic you are. No wonder I crashed!"

"We?" asked Blake. "Who's we?"

"Sorry, Blake," said Tori as she pulled Cam close to her. "But I need a guy whose personality doesn't change every other day."

"Nooooooooo!" whined Blake.

"Welcome to our world," said Shane sympathetically as Dustin nodded his head. "She's dated and dumped all of us, including Sensei. Won't be long before she goes after Hunter."

"But, but, I didn't even get a date yet."

"Whoa, Dude, you really are a loser."

"Ahem!" said a newcomer standing at the top of the stairs of the secret lair.

"Intruder!" cried Shane as he went to morph.

"I'm no intruder. Someone called me to come here. He said, Dude, we want to replace our Red Ranger with a Green Ranger." Tommy Oliver smiled as he posed with his green morpher. "It took some time traveling and beating up of my clone, but here I am!"

"But, but, but," Shane sputtered.

"I was just kidding about that, you moron!" Tori hissed at Dustin.

"Really, Dude? Oops, my bad."

Cam just frowned as he adjusted his own green shirt. A few more nuts and bolts snuck off Dustin's motorbike would take care of this insult.


	4. Never Stop Searching

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Number four in this series.

**Power Rangers Episode Drabbles**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Based on: Never Stop Searching**

"So," asked Andros. "You really want to help me?"

"Of course," replied Carlos. "We are a team after all."

"Great," Andros said enthusiastically as he grabbed the next in a series of over a million galaxy maps. "If each of you enter the coordinates on these maps on the computers, I'm sure that we'll be able to find my sister. Of course, this will take a few late nights, but Deca will keep us supplied with coffee, won't you, Deca?"

"Not until you give me that upgrade I've been begging you for," huffed the Megaship's computer.

Andros groaned. "For the last time, I am _not_ going to make you physically compatible to Alpha. That's just sick."

"A few nights?!" cried Carlos over the sound of Deca's bawling as he examined the roomful of galaxy maps. "I think it'll take way more than a few years to go through those maps."

"Days, years, what's the difference?" asked Andros nonchalantly. "It's not you have anything more important than bouncing a ball off your head to get back to."

"Why you," growled Carlos. "Fine, then just for that, I'm not telling you my idea for making this search easier."

Andros looked at the other Ranger curiously. "What? There's an easier way? Tell me. Please."

"No, not after you insulted the greatest sport ever," pouted Carlos as he headed to the door.

Andros jumped up and grabbed Carlos' arm. He backed off as Carlos glared at him. "Please!" he whined as he got to his knees. "Please, please, please, please. I'll do anything just let me know how I can find Karone faster."

"Anything?"

"Anything," agreed Andros. "Just please tell me. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please…"

Carlos grinned. "Okay, then tomorrow I want you to swing over Earth in this ship and use you loudspeaker or whatever to announce to the world that soccer is the greatest sport ever and the I, Carlos Valerte, should be proclaimed King of Soccer."

Andros gaped at his request. "Fine, whatever, now how do I find Karone faster?"

"Just ask whoever recorded you two playing that day who kidnapped her."

"Huh?"

"That recording you were watching the other evening was of you and Karone playing. You couldn't have been recording it because you were in it. So someone was recording you two and…."

"…that person saw what happened!" cried Andros as he finally caught on to what Carlos was saying. "Oh, wow! Why didn't I think of that? Now all I have to do is try to remember who else was there that day and…Noooooooo!"

Now it was Carlos' turn to be confused. "Huh? What are you whining about?"

But Andros didn't answer, he finally knew how Zhane got the recorded disc he sent Andros for his fifteenth birthday. Now he finally realized that Zhane was not fooling when he kept telling him that he knew what happened to Karone. He just hoped that blast to the head hadn't knocked this knowledge from the Silver Ranger's head. More than that, he hoped the then six-year-old peeping tom hadn't filmed the previous half-hour when Karone had convinced him to wear a dress and drink tea with her dolls.

AN: I just can't end this one right and I'm getting too tired. So, that's it for this one.


	5. Calamity Kimberly

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Number five in this series

**Power Rangers Episode Drabbles**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Based on: Calamity Kimberly**

"Doodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoo," sang the blueberry-like henchman as he headed for Angel Grove Park. Squatt looked at the note in his hand for the hundredth time.

'Dear Squatt,' it began. 'I'm really turned on by the way you were peeking into my bedroom window yesterday morning. Forget Tommy, you are the monster of my dreams. Meet me by Angel Grove Lake at five o'clock.'

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy, I always knew Kimberly had taste. Won't Baboo be jealous?" He stopped and looked around. He grinned as he saw the Pink Ranger waving to him. Wait, Pink Ranger? Why was she morph…"OOOOOOFFFFFF!!!!" he cried as a barrage of Pink arrows slammed into him. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Squatt moaned as he lay on the ground.

"That's for peeking into my window you weird pervert!" Kim screamed. Then she demorphed. "Okay, Tommy," she called with a nasty grin. "Go ahead and get your kicks in."

"Whoohoo!" called Tommy as he ran up to the groaning blueberry and began kicking him. "That's for having your ugly face on Earth. That's for invading Kim's privacy. That's for seeing more of Kim than she ever lets me see. That's for…."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" moaned Squatt again. "And to think I peeked in the wrong house by mistake." He pulled the photo of his true love and gave it a kiss before he passed out. Someday, Bulk would be his.


	6. Master Vile and the Metallic Armor

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Number six in this series

**Power Rangers Episode Drabbles**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Based on: Master Vile and the Metallic Armor**

Master Vile watched the dancing humans with evil glee. "See how they dance for us, Rita? Those humans will do anything I say because they know I'm the biggest, baddest villain ever!"

"Not!" called one of the dancing humans. "We're only dancing to circulate the air."

"Yeah, it really reeks in here!" called another human.

"What the." Master Vile sniffed the air. "RITO!!!!"

"Huh?" asked Rito. He took a whiff of himself and lowered his arms. "Whoops, my bad."

"Well, anyway those stupid humans will be dancing for hours," said Master Vile. "That's how long it'll stink."

"Really?" asked Goldar. "In that case…" He ran over to the music and changed it. "…Let's do the Electric Slide!"

"Goldar, No!" cried both Master Vile and Rita.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" cried the humans as the annoying song began. They all ran out of the Youth Center.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" cried all the villains. They too ran out of the Youth Center and teleported back to the moon.

"Goldar, you baboon-faced buffoon!" snarled Master Vile. "I'll never get that song out of my…hey, Rita, where's Zedd?"

Rita looked around. "Zedd? Where are you? Zedd?" She put her hands on her hips. "And I had a new teddy just for tonight."

"That's probably why Zedd ran off," Baboo whispered to Squatt just before Rita fried him.

In the meantime….

Tommy, Kat, and Rocky were heading towards the Youth Center. "Oh man," said Tommy. "Sure glad we ditched those other losers so I could attend that cool party with you."

"I know," replied Kat. "Too bad we couldn't have ditched Rocky as well."

"Actually, I wasn't talking to you, Kat."

Kat scowled. "What do you mean?"

Rocky leaned into Tommy. "Will you save every dance for me?"

"Sure will. And may I add that you do more for me in that suit than Jason ever did?"

"I think I'm going to be sick," moaned Kat.

"Tommy! Look who's coming!" announced Rocky.

"Zedd!" called Tommy in his leader-voice. "What kind of evil are you up to now?"

The red-skinned alien ignored them as he passed by. He had a bundle tied to a stick that he carried over his shoulder. "I'll show them!" he sobbed. "I'll run away forever and they'll be sorry they ever picked on me!"

"Well, that was weird, wasn't it guys…guys?" asked Kat. She turned around only to see Tommy and Rocky in mid-kiss.

"That does it!" Kat ran to Zedd. "You win! I'll be your evil Kitty again if you'll just get me away from all this!"

"Oh, goody!" exclaimed Zedd as he and Kat teleported away.

AN…..uhhhhh…..yeah I hate the Electric Slide. I hope Dagmar doesn't kill me too much for the Jason comment.


	7. Protect the Quasar Saber

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Number seven in this series

**Power Rangers Episode Drabbles**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Based on: Protect the Quasar Saber 

Karone struggled to keep her grasp on the cliff. But it was no use, first one hand and then the other slipped. "Ahhhhhh!" she screamed as she fell. Suddenly, something grabbed her.

"Hello Karone," said the morphed version of Kendrix.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! A ghost! Come to haunt me for my evil ways! Well, you won't get me!" Karone wrested her wrist from Kendrix's grasp. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Crash.

"Well, that's just great," grumbled Kendrix. "I wonder if Divatox or Rita are anywhere nearby." She disappeared as the Rangers continued to get their butts kicked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rangers! Trakeenah sent some monsters down!" called Alpha six.

No response.

"Rangers! Didn't you hear me?" called Alpha as the Circus Dome got destroyed.

"Yeah, I heard you," answered the Magna Defender. "But I've got my hands full trying to keep the forest dome in one piece!"

"Ayiyiyiyi, Mike!" said the little droid with relief. "Are the others with you?"

"No," groaned Leo. "We're not."

"I can't even get away from this toi…ooomppph!" retched Maya.

"I should've stayed as Astronema," moaned Karone. "I never got food poisoning when Ecliptor cooked."

"Chicken ala Kai my ass!" moaned Damon. "Just wait until he needs his car fix…" he joined Maya in on the retching sounds.

"Whoops, must've forgotten to check the expiration date," gasped Kai.

Mike turned off his communicator with a grin beneath his helmet. "Or maybe you simply left me out of the group one time too many…ooooooffff!" he cried as all five monsters dog piled him.

AN- uh…sorry, that's what came out of my mind.


	8. Bicycle Built for the Blues

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Number eight in this series.

**Power Rangers Episode Drabbles**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Based on: Bicycle Built for the Blues**

"Wow, what a great birthday party that was!" enthused Justin for what seemed to be the millionth time to his fellow Rangers.

"Yeah, well, it's been over for seven hours," yawned Adam.

"And I can't believe my dad came."

"Me neither," yawned Tanya. "I can see why he stays away all the time." She laid her head on Adam's shoulder.

"That banana gift was really funny, wasn't it guys?"

"Oh, yeah, hahaha…" yawned Kat. "We really have to get going."

"And so many balloons! And all those people who I never met in my life!"

Tommy gave a gigantic yawn. "Well, we wanted you to think you actually had friends. Now, how about letting us out of here? Kat's falling asleep on the leftovers." He yanked at the door for the hundredth time while Tanya tried to pull open a window.

Justin smirked. "Nope, this is the bestest birthday ever and I'm never letting it end. Besides, if you guys can't figure out a few bicycle chain combinations…"

Baaabbboooommm! The wall suddenly fell in.

"Geez, why didn't we just blow out the wall?" mumbled Adam.

"Hey! Who's ruining my party?" whined Justin.

"We are, you little snot nosed brat." Several construction men walked in.

Justin's eyes widened. "Oh, hey Tommy, thanks for the thought. But I'm not old enough yet for strippers…and well, I don't swing that way…at least I don't think I do."

"That explains the haircut," said Kat who had lifted up her head at the commotion, Chocolate frosting was smeared on her left cheek.

"We're not here for your party," growled one of the men.

"We're here to give you this," snarled another as he handed Justin an envelope.

"Oh boy! Another card from someone I don't know!" exclaimed Justin excitedly. He ripped open the envelope. "A summons? Why would you give a kid a summons?"

"Are you kidding?" asked yet another construction worker. "After you crashed through our construction site, and destroyed all our hard work?"

"But, that wasn't my fault, it was Big Burpa."

"Not to mention, scaring Bubba here to death." The first man indicated a large man who was crying and sucking his thumb.

"I want my mommy!" sobbed Bubba.

"But, Big Burpa was the one chasing me!" whined Justin. "I couldn't stop."

"Well, where's this Burpa?" asked the second man. "We'll give him a summons as well."

"We, uhhhh…I mean the Rangers destroyed him."

"So," said the first construction worker. "It looks like you're going to be solely responsible for thirty thousand dollars worth of damage."

"But, but, but….guys, help me out here. Guys?" Justin looked around and realized a little too late that the others had hightailed it home.

"Oh great, there goes my allowance for the next sixty years."

AN- I can't believe I almost forgot about this little series :)


	9. Revenge of ZenAku and Identity Crisis

Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.

Number nine in this series. 

Okay, I did this for both episodes since they are connected.

**Power Rangers Episode Drabbles**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Based on: Revenge of Zen-Aku and Identity Crisis**

     He looked around curiously as he entered the Animarium.  There were trees and a large fountain.  He couldn't believe that such a place actually existed.  A woman in a white nightgown stepped up to him and greeted him.

     "Hello," said the woman.  "I'm Princess Shayla.  I'm so pleased that you came.  I just don't know what to do."

     "Well, I think a few weeks at the sanitarium and some shock therapy will cure you of your illusion of grandeur."

     The woman frowned.  "Not me, Dr. Huzzabuzzamaguffee.  My Rangers."  She indicated a picnic bench where crying sounds could be heard.

     "Elephant Zord!" sobbed a dark haired woman.

     "Giraffe Zord!" wailed a young African American man.

     "Bear Zords!" cried a blonde woman.

     "No one picked me to fight them!" moaned a large Hispanic man.

     "I can feel everyone's heart breaking!" boohooed a young man in red.

     The doctor watched as everyone continued to wail and cry for the next ten minutes.  "Uh, so what do you want me to do about it?"

     "Are you kidding?" asked Princess Shayla.  "Zen-Aku has been running rampant for the last six hours and all they can do is sit there and cry over a few zords.  As if the stupid things were actually alive!" she yelled loudly.

     "Not alive?" sniffed Alyssa.

     "But, Princess, you always made us believe that the Zords had an awareness of some kind," said Max.

     Princess Shayla shrugged.  "Can I help it if you are stupid enough to believe that animals made of metal can actually think and feel?"

     Cole closed his eyes.  "Then why do I feel Lion's pres…oh wait, that's just gas."  He reddened as the others stared at him.

     "So, you see," said the doctor.  "You are all moping around for no reason.  Now, I suggest you go out and take care of this Zen whatever.  I'll send you my bill in the mail, now I've got to go meet some hairy guy with amnesia."

     "Yes, let's do it!" cried Taylor.

     The other Rangers yelled in agreement as they ran out of the Animarium to do battle once again…well, all but one.

     "But, but, but, what about my problem?  No one wanted me!" sobbed Danny.  "And I ruined that beautiful lawn!"

AN- Hmmmm…not too crazy about this one.  Oh well.


	10. Impact

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Number ten in this series

**Power Rangers Episode Drabbles**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Based on: Impact**

"Hey, Sky!" called Jack. "Let's have another practice fight in the simulator!"

"All right!" replied Sky. "I'll go order Boom to get his monster disguise back on."

"I'll beat your ass!" cried Jack.

"No, I'll beat your ass!" retaliated Sky.

"If you're good boys, I'll beat both your asses tonight," Syd commented sweetly as she passed them by.

It took five minutes and a few buckets of ice water courtesy of Z and her clones to get them out of their trances.

A half-hour later.:

"There he is!" cried Sky. "Jack, he's to your left!"

"I got it!. Aim your weapon and at a count of three. One two…"

"Three!" They both cried as they shot at the 'monster.'"

KAAAAAABBBBBOOOOOMMMMMM!!

"What?!" cried Syd from the observation window.

"Oh, no!" groaned Z.

"I'll go alert the burn unit," said Kat as she headed out of the room.

"Hmmmm….I wonder if Dru's reformed enough yet to be the temporary Blue Ranger," mused Cruger.

"Hey Boom," said Bridge as he turned to face his friend. "Weren't you supposed to be in there?"

"Hehehehe, So, I'm not good enough for SPD, but I'm good enough to be a target?! Let _them_ see what it feels like to get blown up all the time."


	11. Beauty and the Beach

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Number eleven in this series

**Power Rangers Episode Drabbles**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Based on: Beauty and the Beach**

"Okay," said Tori, "Time to get out of this camera thingy." She closed her eyes and concentrated. Nothing happened. She kept on concentrating. Still nothing. She concentrated so hard, steam began pouring out of her ears. Still nothing. "Why can't I get some water in here?" she called in exasperation.

"One cannot have control over one's element, if one does not pay the water bill first," came Sensei's voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is _she_ doing here?" cried Tori as she entered Ninja Ops.

"Hmmm?" asked Cam as he turned away from his computer. "Oh right, I forgot to tell you. The guys requested a change in Blue Rangers."

"What?!" exclaimed Tori as she stared at her doppelganger who was currently filing her nails.

"Apparently, the explanation I got was 'dude, with a bad girl like that, we'll finally get some action.'" Cam turned back to his work.

"Oh, really?" asked Tori through gritted teeth. "Hey!" she called to her clone. "Do you want to be extremely bad?"

"I live for it," sneered the other Tori.

"Well then," Tori leaned into the other girl's ear and whispered her plan to her.

Two nights later: "We'll get you for this, Tori!" cried Shane. "Owwww, Dude! Get that tentacle away from there!" whined Dustin. Both guys had ended up hanging naked in a deserted area of Blue Bay harbor with all of Lothor's ugliest monsters coming on to them.


	12. The Cobra Strikes

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. I finally got back to these!

Number twelve in this series

**Power Rangers Episode Drabbles**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Based on: The Cobra Strikes**

The unused version of the cave scene

"Ahhhh, home sweet home!" cried Ryan as he entered the cave. "I'll put my sofa over here and my TV over there and my….NO!" he scolded himself with a smack to the head. "I do not live in caves with crazed demons anymore! I live in an underwater facility with crazed scientists!"

"Hey! A snake statue! I'll just grab it and take it. Wait 'til Dana sees that in her bed tonight! I'll finally get even with her for being Dad's favorite!" Ryan touched the snake.

"Hisssssssssssssss!" said the snake monster. "I am here to destroy you!"

Ryan's eyes grew large. "Snakey!" he cried as he gave the snake monster a hug. "Oh! I got a snakey for a pet! I'm gonna hug you and squeeze you! I'm gonna take you for walks and play with you! I'm gonna..."

Whump! Down went the snake monster who had just suffocated from a lack of oxygen.

"Snakey!" cried Ryan. "Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!"


	13. Something to Fight For

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Number thirteen in this series

**Power Rangers Episode Drabbles**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Based on: Something to Fight For**

After the mutant gets big….

"We need help!" stated Circuit. "Captain Logan, can you hear me?"

No response.

"Captain Logan!" cried Circuit. "The mutant has grown to the size of a tall building! The Rangers need help!"

No response.

"Captain Logan!" screamed Circuit as the gigantic mutant dropped several cars and a passing train on the Blue Time Force Ranger, "The Rangers are getting crushed!"

No response.

"That does it!" screeched Circuit as the gigantic mutant ripped a building from its foundations and dropped it on the Yellow Time Force Ranger. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…" he wailed in his best imitation of a piercing siren.

"OWWWWWWWW!" cried Captain Logan. "Stop that infernal noise!"

"Now will you send the Zords?" asked Circuit as the gigantic mutant ran over the Red Time Force Ranger with a motorcycle, and then a car, and then another car, and then a garbage truck, and then a sixteen-wheeler, and then a tricycle while dinging the little bell.

"No!" said Captain Logan in a huff. "I don't want to!"

"What?" exclaimed Circuit who finally understood the human emotion of anger. "Why the #$%#%^ not?"

"Because no one invited _me_ to come along!" whined the Captain. "I wanted to be a Ranger too! I wanted to fight the bad guys! I wanted to visit my great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great…" he took a deep breath. "…great great great great great great grandfather and tell him how to play the stocks so that I can be filthy rich and not have to work at stupid Time Force!"

Circuit groaned as he banged his metallic owl-head against a tree. "Fine!" he acquiesced as the gigantic mutant used the Pink Time Force Ranger as his personal football and punted her completely over Silver Hills. "If you send over the Zords, I will tell you where the newest…uh….Orange Ranger morpher is hidden."

"Oh, goody!" exclaimed Captain Logan, unaware that the blue owl was lying to him. "I'll send the Zords over right away!"

"Never mind," groaned Circuit as the gigantic mutant simply sat on the Green Time Force Ranger until he was as flat as a pancake. "Enjoy your future with Emperor Ransik, you idiot!"


	14. Ryan's Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Number fourteen in this series. Reviews are appreciated.

**Power Rangers Episode Drabbles**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Based on: Ryan's Destiny**

"Hey!" cried Ryan as he finally spotted the mom and kids he had given the exploding feather to. He ran up to them and reached for the feather in the little girl's backpack.

"Masher!" screamed the mom who began whacking him over and over with her purse. "Keep away from my daughter!"

"But…but you don't understand," pleaded Ryan who could not get to the feather. "That feather is…."

"A gift from an evil pervert!" the mom screamed as she continued to pummel Ryan. "Where do you get off giving gifts to my children?"

"It's going to…"

"I'm going to get the law on you!" She looked at her son as she kept walloping Ryan. "What did he make you do for that feather? What did he touch?"

"Nothing mom," sighed the boy. "He just gave me that feather."

"Oh, really? I know! I bet that feather is full of drugs. I bet he wants to get you two hooked!"

"We don't have time for…." Ryan groaned in pain as the purse slammed into a sensitive area. "On the other hand, why don't you check that feather yourself?"

"I think I will!" The mom yanked the feather out of the little girl's backpack.

"Duck!" cried Ryan.

The little boy and little girl listened. But not the mom who was busy sniffing the feather.

"It doesn't look like a duck feather to…"

KAAAAAABBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

"You saved us!" exclaimed the little girl.

"You're my hero!" cried the little boy.

"Sorry about your mother," said Ryan.

"That's okay," said the little boy. "She was nothing but a paranoid nag anyway."

"Now you can be our new daddy!" shouted the little girl as she jumped on Ryan's back.

"Yay, Daddy!" agreed the little boy as he also jumped on Ryan's back.

"Ohhhhhhh….." groaned Ryan. "I wonder if Diabolico needs new kids to train."


	15. Fire Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Number fifteen in this series. Reviews are appreciated.

Wow, it's been two years since I've updated this little series.

**Power Rangers Episode Drabbles**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Based on: Fire Heart**

"Well, I can mark seeing a man-eating spider off my list of things to do," commented Chip as Xander, Madison, and he were finally free from the web.

"Guys, we should get going," stated Xander. "Lead the way, Phineas."

"Right," replied the Troblin. He began to lead the way when…

"Hold it right there, Buster!," came the voice of a middle aged woman. In her hand was a picket sign.

"M'am!" cried Madison. "This forest is a dangerous place! Are you lost? We can help…"

"The only one who is going to need help is him!" She pointed to Phineas.

"Well, I do have that pinworm that's stuck under my little toe. Maybe you could help me pull that out."

The three Rangers looked around as more people arrived with signs. "What are you all doing here?" asked Xander.

That's when they all turned around and began marching in circles. "Save the spider!" cried one person. "All animals are our brothers!" cried a second person. "Giant Spiders have feelings too!" cried a third person.

"You have got to be kidding me," moaned Madison.

"Guys?" asked Chip tentatively. "Look!" He pointed to where four more protesters were hauling the spider out from the pit Phineas had trapped it in.

"Hey!" called Phineas. "I wouldn't do that if…"

The middle-aged woman got into his face and began to holler. "How dare you treat this defenseless little animal in such a cruel manner! You had better take care of him properly or else!"

"But, he's dangerous," protested Madison. "He almost ate us."

"You mean, he almost sucked out our blood," corrected Chip in his usual enthusiastic way. "Uh, not that it would have been any good."

"I'll take care of him!" volunteered Xander. Using his wand, he conjured up a vine to create a leash. "He's actually starting to grow on me."

"Huh?" gasped Chip and Madison, their eyes wide with shock.

Two Days Later.

"Wow, Xander, your leadership skills sure have improved," commented Toby.

"Sure have," agreed Xander. "Right, Fluffy? Hey, Vida! Sweep faster!" Fluffy began to run after the Pink Ranger, hissing at her.

"Okay! Okay!" cried Vida as ran around sweeping as fast as she could.

Xander leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "I love this job!"


	16. The Master's Last Stand

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Number sixteen in this series. Reviews are appreciated.

.

**Power Rangers Episode Drabbles**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Based on: The Master's Last Stand**

Before they decided against using this footage…

Master Org's flashback had just finished. Cole fell to his knees in disbelief. "All this time, I've been looking for my parents. Only to find they've been betrayed…by a guy who couldn't get a lousy date!" He looked up at the evil human. "Haven't you ever heard of online dating?"

"Wha…?" asked Master Org as he pointed his staff at Cole. "What are you talking about? Just hold still so I can get my revenge!"

Cole stood up. "Better yet, come with me." He grabbed Master Org's arm, causing the staff to fall. Then he ran out of the cavern, pulling his parents' destroyer along with him.

"Uh Cole? Cole?" asked Alyssa as she desperately struggled in the vines.

"I can't believe that little jerk left us like this!" growled Taylor.

"Well, there's only one thing we can do in this situation," said Max.

"Of course," agreed Danny. "We will…"

"Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up!..."

"!" screamed Taylor as she and Alyssa desperately used their fingernails to rip the vines apart. They then ran from the room with their bloodied hands covering their ears.

The boys continued their chant, oblivious to their teammates' escape.

Meanwhile…

"All right! Take it off! Take it all off!" cried Master Org as he waved a fistful of dollars. "Why didn't I think to come here in the first place?" He turned to Cole who was sitting next to him. "Hey, how did a wild boy like you even know about this strip joint?"

"The chief of my old tribe might not know it, but I've snuck off that old island many times before I officially left," replied Cole as he swigged yet another beer. "Now, let's get you a new woman so you can forget about your revenge."

"Yesh," hicced a now drunken Master Org. "And about Eli…Eli…I've forgotten already."

"Mission, accomplished," stated Cole with a smile just before passing out.


	17. The Ninja Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Number seventeen in this series. Reviews are appreciated.

.

**Power Rangers Episode Drabbles**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Based on: The Ninja Encounter (parts 1, 2, and 3)**

"Hey there," called Tommy as he, Kim, and Billy came up to their newest friends in the park, "I see you three are still hanging out in Angel Grove."

"Actually, we were looking for you," said Adam as he and the others made room at the picnic table for them.

"Us? Why?" asked Billy.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Tommy as he gave a dramatic pose. "They're obviously in awe of knowing who the great White Ranger is and want my autograph."

"Hardly," replied Aisha. "We were asked to give you this." She pulled something out of her yellow backpack. "Here," she handed over a large envelope.

Kim ripped it open. "What? Oh my God, you guys. It's a summons from Mr. Anderson."

"What?!" exclaimed Billy and Tommy as they both fell off the picnic table in shock.

"Sorry," Rocky apologized. "He threatened to give us all F's in Math, Science, and Home Economics if we didn't hand the letters out.

"Letters?" asked Billy as he dusted himself off and sat back on the bench. "You mean there's more than just one?"

"Yeah," replied Adam with a sigh. "He's suing Angel Grove for 'having citizens too stupid to just stand in front of a stroller to stop it'."

a"He's suing Bulk and Skull for 'Jake getting bizzarre fuzzy green mold where that bandana was'," added Rocky.

"But why is he suing us?" asked Billy. "We saved you guys. I almost suffocated because of that snake."

"Oh please," said Kim as she patted Billy on the back. "It made no sense that you couldn't breathe, that snake didn't even choke you. You're just pathetic."

"Yeah," agreed Tommy. "No wonder Bulk and Skull kept tossing you into trash cans."

Billy scowled as he remembered the half written letter in his lab. As soon as he got those two broken up, he'd make his moves on Kim.

"Uh, guys, the letter?" asked Adam.

"Oh, right," Kim looked at the summons. "Uh…I'm not sure but I think it has something to do with baking tarts and purple walruses."

"Give me that," said Billy as he snatched it out of Kim's hands. "How you even got into the top fifty percent of our class, let alone the top five is beyond me."

"Just read it," said Tommy. "Kim and I have a makeout date planned for behind that tree over there."

"Oh Tommy!" squealed Kim. She jumped into Tommy's arms and they began their 'date' right there.

"Ewwwww!" cried Rocky. "I'm getting my transfer to Angel Grove High revoked!"

"Me too!" replied Adam and Aisha.

"Are you kidding me?" exclaimed Billy. "Your teacher is suing us for 'destroying that snake and not letting him get bit and become the evilest teacher ever to live?' I guess teacher salaries really are horrible."

AN: Hmmm…not sure about this one. I just want to get myself back into writing these a bit.


End file.
